In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,664,423 and 5,737,937 there are described systems for introducing a cleaning fluid into an automotive air conditioning unit. These systems require a nozzle to be inserted into the air steam flowing through the automotive air conditioning unit. This nozzle is connected through tubing to retainer structures within the driver/passenger compartment of the automotive vehicle into which the nozzle end of a container of cleaning fluid is inserted. These prior art systems contemplate reusing the container several times and are complex and expensive to install.
This invention comprises an apparatus for, and methods of, cleaning all air conditioning unit and kits used in connection with cleaning an air conditioning unit. The air conditioning unit has an air conduit defined by at least one wall with a hole therein that allows a cleaner to be introduced between a fan and a heat exchanger of the unit positioned along said conduit.
The apparatus includes a two-component connector. In one embodiment of the apparatus, a male and female component are employed. The female component is resilient and it is manually inserted into the hole in the wall of the air conditioning unit by compressing it upon insertion into the hole. This female component has an opening therein that provides access to the conduit between the fan and the heat exchanger. The male component is received within the opening in the female component. In this one embodiment, it is removably attached to the female component. This male component has a passageway therein that allows cleaner to flow therethrough into the conduit. Typically, the connector is removed from the hole in the wall and a plug is manually inserted into this hole. In this one embodiment, the male component is removed from the female component and the plug is inserted into the opening in the female component upon removal of the male component from the female component.
In the preferred embodiment of the apparatus of this invention, the first component is manually inserted into the hole in said wall, and it has a passageway and first and second ends. The first end extends into the wall and the second end extends outward from the wall. The passageway has an open mouth at its first end in communication with the conduit. The second component is disposed within the first component and its also has a passageway and first and second ends. The first end of the second component is connected to the second end of the first component and positioned inward of the open mouth of said first component and terminates at a position outward from the wall. The second end of the second component, which is also outward from the wall, is adapted to be placed in communication with a source of cleaner. Consequently, the cleaner upon being introduced flowing through the passageway in the second component and then through the passageway in the first component and out the open mouth into the conduit.
In another embodiment of the apparatus of this invention, a one way valve is permanently installed in the hole in the wall of the air conditioning unit. A connector at the discharge end of the container of cleaning fluid upon being forced into the one way valve, opens this valve to allow fluid to enter the air conditioning unit. Upon, detaching the connector from the one way valve, the valve automatically closes and remains in the wall of the air conditioning unit available for subsequent use.
The methods of this invention provide for cleaning an air conditioning unit having an air conduit defined by at least one wall and a fan and a heat exchanger of the unit positioned along said conduit.
One method includes the steps of:
(a) forming a hole in the wall positioned to allow a cleaner to be introduced into the conduit between the fan and the heat exchanger,
(b) inserting into the hole a female component of a two-component connector, said female component having a opening therein that provides access to the conduit between the fan and the heat exchanger,
(c) inserting into the opening in the female component a male component of the two-component connector, said male component being removably received within the female component and having a passageway therein that allows a cleaner to flow therethrough into the conduit,
(d) feeding a cleaner into the conduit through the male component while said male component is inserted into the female component,
(e) removing the male component from the female component after feeding cleaner into the conduit, and
(f) upon removal of the male component from the female component inserting a plug into the opening in the female component.
A second method includes the steps of:
(a) forming a hole in the wall positioned to allow a cleaner to be introduced between the fan and the heat exchanger,
(b) inserting into the hole a one way valve,
(c) attaching to the valve to open said valve a connector on a container of a cleaner,
(d) discharging the cleaner from the container through the connector and the valve into the air conditioning unit, and
(e) detaching the connector from the valve with said valve automatically closing upon the connector being disconnected. The valve remains in place after detaching the connector.
A third method includes the steps of:
(a) forming a hole in the wall positioned to allow a cleaner to be introduced into the conduit between the fan and the heat exchanger,
(b) inserting into the hole a connector having first and second components,
said first component having a passageway and first and second ends, said first end extending into the wall and said second end extending outward from the wall, said passageway having an open mouth at said first end in communication with the conduit, and
said second component being disposed within the first component and having a passageway and first and second ends, said first end of the second component being connected to the second end of the first component and positioned inward of the open mouth of said first component and terminating at a position outward from the wall, and
(c) placing said second end of the second component into communication with a source of cleaner, said cleaner upon being introduced flowing through the passageway in the second component and then through the passageway in the first component and out the open mouth into the conduit.
The kits each include a connector and a plug used in connection with cleaning an air conditioning unit having a wall with a hole therein. Preferably, the kits also include a container of cleaning fluid with an outlet adapted to be removably attached to the connector.
In one embodiment of the kit of this invention, the kit includes a connector having a male component having has a passageway therein and a female component having an opening therein. The male component is within, or placed within, the opening in a female component. The female component is adapted to be fitted snugly in the hole in the wall of the air conditioning unit. With the female and male components connected and the female component in the hole, and the connector in communication with the container, upon release of the cleaning fluid from the container, the fluid flows through the passageway in the male component and through the opening in the female component into the air conditioning unit. If the male component is removably attached to the female component, the plug is adapted to be inserted into the opening in the female component. If the entire connector is removed from the hole in the wall, the plug is inserted directly into the hole.
In another embodiment of the kit of this invention, it includes a valve fitting adapted to be fitted snugly into a hole in the wall of the air conditioning unit and a container of cleaner. The valve fitting includes a one way valve, and the container has a connector adapted to be connected to the one way valve.